Abraham (BTD7: M.R)
Abraham the Sun Priest is a hero which made its debut in BTD7: M.R. He fires powerful sun-beams from his staff which pop 5 layers of bloons. He costs $3200 on Easy. Appearance He is a monkey wearing yellow robes with red outlines. He has a yellow sun symbol on his forehead. He holds a staff with a yellow jewel on it. When upgraded to Level 25, his robes become orange and he wears a red cape with a hood, similar to Raven from Teen Titans. He also wears red shoes and has white shining eyes. After version 7.0, Abraham's appearance has been changed. He now wears a red costume which is entirely different from his previous humble monk-like dress. It's quite similar to the Fire Lord's robes from Avatar. He wears red robes with wide sleeves and wears apparel akin to a dhoti on his lower body. He wears two dark red spiked shoulders akin to a Thai theatrical costume. He holds a staff with a big yellow jewel on it. On Level 25, he wears three spiked shoulders with golden highlights. The cuffs of his wide sleeves also have golden highlights. His 'dhoti' now covers his feet and also has golden highlights. His complexion is now greyish and saturated. He has a big grey beard similar to this guy's. He no longer has shining eyes. Upgrades Abraham will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increased range and popping power *Level 3 - Unlocks Corona Beam ability *Level 4 - Pops 4 layers of bloons *Level 5 - Abraham uses the eyes of the Sun to spot camo bloons *Level 6 - Abraham shoots two beams per shot *Level 7 - Increased range *Level 8 - Increased speed *Level 9 - Increased popping power *Level 10 - Unlocks Supernova ability *Level 11 - Sun Rune - Every now and then, Abraham creates a rune on the track which pops 10 bloons *Level 12 - Corona Beam has a reduced cooldown and more popping power *Level 13 - Sun Runes are created more often *Level 14 - Abraham shoots three beams per shot *Level 15 - Supernova puts all bloons on fire and has a reduced cooldown *Level 16 - Regular attacks do 3x damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 17 - Sun runes pop 30 bloons *Level 18 - Supernova and Corona Beam has increased popping power *Level 19 - Corona Beam creates explosions on contact with bloons *Level 20 - Abraham shoots five beams per shot and do massive damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 21 - Main attacks riccochet off 3 bloons *Level 22 - Unlocks Summon Sun God Servant ability *Level 23 - The summoned sun god servants have increased popping power and range *Level 24 - Massively increased range and speed *Level 25 - Summons two servants instead of one and reduces cooldowns of all abilities Activated Abilities *Corona Beam - Fires an omnipotent beam of destruction at bloons. It does massive damage to MOAB-class bloons *Supernova - Makes a star crash on the track which explodes, obliterating every bloon in range *Summon Sun God's Servant - Creates a servant of the sun god which fires sun beams at bloons In-Game Quotes When Placed *"Praise to the Sun God!" *"The Sun God is on our side!" When Selected *"Where are they?" *"Yes?" *"Target?" *"Speak." *"Yes?" *"Desist!" - when tapped many times *"Cease at once!" - when tapped many times *"Must the Sun God punish you?" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Good!" *"Nice!" *"Impressive!" *"Yes!" *"Maximum power!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"Neutralize that MOAB!" - MOAB appearance *"Neutralize that BFB!" - BFB appearance *"Neutralize that ZOMG!" - ZOMG appearance *"Neutralize that BAD!" - BAD appearance *"Neutralize that DDT!" - DDT appearance *"O FBT, you shall be erased!" - FBT appearance *"O BBB, you shall be deflated!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Hostile bloon removed!" *"Dangerous blimp neutralized" When Using An Activated Ability *"Face this!" - Corona Beam *"Big explosion coming!" - Supernova *"We are bringing some extra help!" - Summon Sun God's Servant When Bloons Leak *"Block that exit!" *"Remove them before they leak!" When All Lives Lost *"We shall have our revenge!" Trivia * He is the oldest hero at the age of 115. * His attire is similar to charactors from Avatar. With the former being similar to Monk Gyatso and the latter being similar to Fire Lord Ozai. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters